Oh, the Irony
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Enjoying a simple dinner party without many crimes... How do you react when the lights go out..? Things may not be what you think or how they seem.. Let's just enjoy the laughs and screams... Rated for language, MILD suggestive themes, violence, and gore.


Okay. Hello. This is my first post. Haha... Nervousness is so not subsiding... But here we go. This is my version of "Oh, the Irony...". It's fluffy and stuff. Okay, now I feel stupid. But whatever. Hope you enjoy. I do not own the Vocaloids. Criticism is alright. I don't mind. More notes later...

* * *

><p>Oh, the Irony…<p>

Chapter 1

"Piko, we're going to be late! Get your ass down here!" A familiar young blonde boy yelled to his son. The blonde had a small ponytail towards the back of his head as well as some spiky bangs that hung elegantly above his eyes, seeing as he was brushing his bangs. His eyes were also aquamarine colored. He was wearing a thick wool Christmas sweater and black slacks.

"But, Mom! I can't find my shoes!" His child protested calling him 'Mom'.

"Your shoes are down here! Just come down here already, you've been in your room for an hour now!" The blonde yelled annoyed at his son's timing.

"What have you been doing up there for so long?" Another man finally asked. This man had regular blue hair and blue eyes. He also wore a sweaty wool Christmas sweater which had the same pattern of Santa Claus riding on his slay on it. He also wore dark blue slacks and a semi-light blue colored scarf that he wore around his neck.

"I've been trying to download songs, but I can't find my Ipod!" The boy proclaimed.

"Piko, you are an Ipod!" His blond mother screeched as the blue haired man jumped from the alarming sound that blonde had made.

"Oh… Then, I guess I'm ready, mom…" The boy came down the stairs in another copy of the wool sweater and some black slacks.

"Are you sure you're ready?" The blonde, his mother, began frantically brushing his hair and making sure he looked clean.

"Len, I think he's perfectly fine…" The blue haired man said somewhat quietly as Len scurried around his child.

"Perfectly fine? I'm looking for if he's ready or not Kaito! I know he's fine!" Len said worried if his child looked okay enough.

"I'm sure…" Kaito smiled worryingly at Len as Piko merely looked at Kaito with a blank expression. "You think he's ready, yet?"

"Oh, alright… I think so…" Len half pouted over his child again. Piko's hair was bobbed and white colored while his eyes were aquamarine like his mother's. "Piko, have you been eating a lot of ice cream with your father? You look as plump as a Thanksgiving Turkey!"

"N-No! And I do not!" Piko defended himself looking at Len with and angry pout.

"Er… I think you're seeing things, Len. He looks perfectly fine to me." Kaito nervously spoke as he raided the freezer for ice cream. The kitchen was open looking out into the living room from which Len glared at Kaito through.

"Says you! I still do not understand how your metabolism or even your body can take so much ice cream! It's kind of gross!" Len's protest seemed to be ignored by the ice cream lover as he drooled over a tub of vanilla ice cream having a spoon in hand.

"Well, you have a banana tree growing in the back yard…" Piko muttered while Len grew flustered staring at his child in disbelief.

"Since when did you become such a smart ass? Who do you even get that from!" Len grumbled as Piko gave him a cute look with his big and seemingly innocent eyes.

"I-hum think-u fin-he gets-jeans it from-oto fresh-staying at-two Haku's place-moo when-to cat-she got-for drunk-child." Kaito spoke with his mouth full of ice cream. It would seem that some may have gotten in his voice bank. But then again who knows with Kaito.

Len stared at Kaito for a moment digesting what he had said before responding. "Are you sure that you're not drunk on ice cream?"

Kaito frowned as the spoon that was in his mouth slowly dropped out of his mouth and into the bowl he was eating from. Kaito went to put it in the sink while slowly coming back with a fudge-popsicle.

Piko merely stared at his father while chewing on the fabric of his sleeve.

Len quickly pulled the sleeve out of Piko's mouth replacing it with a piece of sugary candy. "Kaito… I didn't mean it like that." The blonde sighed seeing as Kaito was in one of his sensitive moods.

"Well, best be going." Kaito smiled quickly changing his mood to a positive one for the party.

"But, Kaito, you were upset!" Len pouted looking at him.

"It's fine. It was just one comment. But we might be late. Like you said earlier. So, let's get going!" Kaito gave a thumbs up while munching on an ice cream cone.

Len shook his head at the older man while smiling. "Alright. Let's just get into the car you silly ice cream lover."

"Luki, can you help me cook the leek stew for Miku, Zatsune, and Mikuo?" A woman with long pink hair addressed a man who seemed to be her sibling having shorter pink hair that was the same shade as her own. She wore a sparkly blue dress with an apron over it.

"Er, yeah. Give me a second, Luka…" Luki referred to his sister while bringing in more chairs around a large table. He wore a white dress shirt with a small bow tie and black slacks.

"Okay." Luka replied chopping some leeks with a cutting knife.

"NYAH! We're here, bitches!" A loud yell came from a long purple haired woman bursting through the door. She wore a purple dress with a slit going down the left side of her leg and no sleeves, along with a frilly lavender scarf that she adorned around her back side. Quite fancy for a family and friends dinner party.

She was accompanied by an older man who also had long purple hair. The look on his face was rather dismal when he glanced at her. And wore a dark purple tuxedo. "So, much for casual…" He whispered quite to himself brushing off his jacket. "Terribly sorry, we're late. Gakuko insisted on dressing up…" He spoke politely as Luki came in the living room/entryway to greet them.

"Not at all. It's fine. No one else has showed up yet. And Luka's still fussing over dinner." Luki chuckled wiping off his dusty hands with a towel.

"Luki! I am not fussing over anything!" Luka marched into the room only to be glommed by Gakuko. "Gah!"

"Luka! It's so nice to see you!" Gakuko gleamed, now flailing around the couch.

"Er… Yes, Gakuko, it is. You, too, Gakupo." Luka smiled straightening out her apron.

"Uh, yes, Luka. It's a pleasure to be here." Gakupo smiled bowing then frowning at his sister who had proceeded to snack a candy that she had found in between the couch cushions.

Luki stared for a moment before speaking. "Say, Luka… How about I help you with that leek stew now?" Her brother asking moving towards the kitchen.

"Um, sure, Luki. That'd be great." Luka responded also heading towards the kitchen.

Gakupo stared at Gakuko for a moment and then towards the kitchen and back to Gakuko. "Hey, can I help?" He asked moderately walking fast to catch up with his two pink haired friends.

"Hey, where's everyone going?" Gakuko swallowed her candy. Standing up from her laze on the couch.

Soon enough there came a knock on the door and some murmuring from the outside of it.

Gakuko turned her head alarmed speaking. "Hey, guys! There's SOMETHING at the door!"

"GYAH! Let's just go in!" The voice of a feminine man shouted kicking the door. "OWW! My foot!" He cringed.

Luka came in the room and opened the door glaring. Then she shook her head speaking. "Mikuo… How many times have I told you to wait after ringing the door bell instead of kicking it? And it's nice to see you, Miku, and Zatsune." She smiled letting them come in.

"Tell me again why you have a fucking steel door?" Mikuo growled adjusting the collar of his dark teal colored business suit and smoothing his short aquamarine hair out.

"Mikuo, don't be so rude!" His sister, Miku, lightly punched him in the shoulder after pulling on her two long aquamarine ponytails and fixing her dark aqua colored skirt and jacket which was a lighter shade of the same color.

"Pffttch…If I recall it's too keep idiots like you people out." Zatsune remarked putting a lot of sass in her tone. She wore a black colored dress and had her hair in the same style as her twin sister, Miku.

"Gah! Don't you both go harping on me now! I'm a real man!" Mikuo did a fist pump while rolling his eyes as if to remark that he didn't care.

"Real man? I thought only real men had pink hair." Luki grinned coming into the room.

"Why you! Real men can sing higher than you!" Mikuo jumped up from his bent over stance aiming to punch Luki's face.

Luki dodged gracefully grabbing Mikuo's arm and yanking it back behind him as he was falling forward then sarcastically asked while smirking. "So, you do agree that only real men have pink hair?"

Mikuo squeaked unexpectedly while being wrenched backward.

This made Luki grin again. "HA! That wasn't manly at all!"

Luki instantaneously let go of Mikuo sending him flying face first towards the floor as Luka whammed his head with her fist, saying. "You idiots! This is not the time to fight! We're going to be having a dinner party! With guests!"

"Gah… I'm sorry, sis, Luka…" Luki held his head while leaning against the back of the gray colored couch.

"So, much for being real men… At least we know that Luka's a real woman." Zatsune said smirking then putting her arms up for a moment in a somewhat sarcastic shrug.

"Grr…" Mikuo growled getting up and brushing himself off.

"Zatsune! Don't be so mean!" Miku grumbled at her sister's rudeness.

"Tch… Whatever…" Zatsune rolled her eyes at her not so innocent counterpart. "That wasn't mean, MIKU…"

"Nevertheless, it was RUDE!" Gakuko proclaimed interrupting the Hatsune/Zatsune glare off while pulling out her own katana.

"Can we please not do this guys…?" Gakupo sighed adjusting his katana that was attached to his belt.

"Hey, we're here!" A familiar blue haired man popped his head through the doorway. As a blonde poked his head in followed by a white haired boy.

"…" The blonde wasn't surprised at all the ruckus.

"Why's everyone yelling…?" The white haired boy pouted while speaking quietly.

By this time Luka was annoyed with all the screaming and fighting people amongst her household. "Would you all can it! We have a child in our presence now! Let's just sit down and eat!"

Most present knew it was best not to cross Luka Megurine unless they were participating in something that required so. This of course was excluding Zatsune, who would fight anyone even with out rhyme or reason, if she wanted to.

"Don't forget about us!" A blonde girl announced coming in through the door with another small group of people with her. She wore a flower patterned kimono which was yellow and red colored. She also looked much like the blonde haired boy.

"Oh, Rin…" Len stated not realizing they were all there now.

"Rin, Meiko, Meito, Akaito, Kaiko, Haku, Neru, and Gumi, it's nice to see you're finally here. I'm sorry. Everyone's been quite a handful." Luka smiled unsurely.

It had been twenty minutes or so since Rin and the others had arrived. They had all sat down to dinner which they were enjoying very much thanks to the Megurine's cooking. Everyone shared laughs and stories of what had been happening since they last spoke to one another. All together it was an enjoyable and fun evening. They all decided to stay and chat for a while longer, which was fine. But who knows what will happen next…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. On another note. Lily, Sweet Ann, and Big Al will be mentioned later or in the story. I may also include some Utauloids. Maybe even Miki! Again, I do not own them. More soon. Sorry it was so late!<p> 


End file.
